Enhate
by Aesify
Summary: "I don't want to die in a bed of some-," her voice wavered, "-stupid hospital. I want to die in your arms. I want to spend my last moments in your arms. That's why I called." One shot drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **A shot an angst. It kind of sucks horribly, but I tried. Enjoy, nonetheless. By the way, I didn't reread & check it yet, since I have no time until tomorrow, so ignore all errors.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was minding her own business, scribbling musical notes on her notebook when her cellphone rang. It was right next to her notebook, and she quickly grabbed it. <em>Quinn Fabray.<em>

"Hello?" she said into the phone immediately as soon as she pressed the green button, standing up abruptly. "Quinn?"

There was a soft sniffling on the other line. "Rachel?"

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?" Quinn questioned through sniffles. "Please?"

"Yes, of course," Rachel replied, "I'm coming over right now."

"Thank you," the blonde responded before Rachel heard the click, signaling she had hung up.

The brunette rushed downstairs and quickly grabbed a random jacket from one of the hooks near the front door. She grabbed her keys and sprinted outside to her vehicle.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at Quinn's house, all the nights were out and it seemed to be empty. She dove for the front door anyways, and pounded on it. When there was no answer, she checked the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked.<p>

"Quinn?" she shouted, dropping her belongings on the nearest counter. "Quinn?" she screamed again as she explored the house.

She found the blonde in the kitchen, with her head down and her hands tightly clenched on the marble counter. There was a broody darkness around her.

The brunette immediately ran to her, and placed a comforting hand on her classmate's back. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

The blonde merely shook her head, as if she wanted to shake something away from her brain, as her head rose. "I-" she stammered, nodding towards the items around them on the counter.

Rachel glanced around and halted when she caught sight of a container for pills and a half-empty bottle of vodka standing next to an empty glass. "You didn't-"

The blonde groaned again, and was grabbing her head.

"Where's the phone?" Rachel inquired, searching for it frantically.

Suddenly, Quinn collasped and Rachel slid to her knees as she barely caught her. "Rachel." Her voice was weak, and her eyes were half-way closed.

"Quinn? Why did you do it?" Rachel asked, her eyes still searching for a phone nearby. She then remembered she left her cellphone in the front, and tried to gently get up, but Quinn clutched onto her shirt tightly.

"Please don't leave me," Quinn stated weakly, a few tears already streaming down her pale cheeks.

Rachel gingerly laid the blonde comfortably against her chest. "Okay," she asked again, "Why'd you do it?"

"I have no one. Beth, Puck, Finn, my parents won't even look at me," she sighed before adding, "you."

"You have me."

"No, you don't understand. I don't have you the way I want to," Quinn mumbled, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks. Rachel trailed a hand through Quinn's silky locks, then wiped away the clear tears as some of her own grazed her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn leaned as best she could with the energy she had left and locked their lips together. Rachel froze for a second, before she carefully kissed back.

The kiss was halted when Quinn pulled away as she started coughing. "I love you, Rachel."

"Quinn, I-I have to call."

"No, please don't!" Quinn slurred, her eyes almost closing again. "I don't want to die in a bed of some-," her voice wavered, "-stupid hospital. I want to die in your arms. I want to spend my last moments in your arms. That's why I called."

"Quinn, if you let me call, I'll let you have me anyway you want me," Rachel pleaded.

"It's too late, Rachel," Quinn huffed out slowly as her eyes finally slid shut and her breathing slowed before there was none.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Just a extremely quick sequel. I can't write hospital stuff for some reasons I'd rather not say, so I just took the other turn. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry wakes up suddenly, her body automatically sitting up as she tries to breathe. There's sweat beading her forehead, and her entire body aches. She turns to her side, eyeing the alarm clock. <em>3:47am.<em>

_It was a dream, just a dream. Quinn's didn't overdose on pills. Oh god. What if it's a sign? She can't possibly like me_ back_._

She raises a hand to her eyes, rubbing away the sleepiness lightly. A moment later, she tosses her comforter off her body, and searches for a jacket, but instead settles for a hoodie. She pulls it on as quickly as she can, before rushing downstairs as quietly as possible. She didn't want her parents to catch her.

She silently starts up her vehicle, then begins driving to Quinn's house. Rachel needed to be sure Quinn was alright. Because what if the dream really was a sign?

* * *

><p>She arrives in minutes, and she storms out of the vehicle. She didn't want to wake up Quinn's parents who hated her, so she fished out her cellphone and sent a quick text.<p>

_Come outside, Quinn._

Her cellphone dings a second later, signaling she had received a text. _What, Berry?_

_Just come outside._

There's no reply for a few minutes, and the brunette was close to sending another text, but the front door swung open before she could.

"What do you want?" Quinn questioned, crossing her arms.

Rachel doesn't reply, but instead surges forward and takes the blonde's face in her hands, cupping her chin. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Quinn's arms fall to her side, restraining herself.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered, "W-What are you doing?"

Rachel shuts her eyes close, and takes a risk, diving forward and then gingerly brushing her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn's hands are on her shoulders almost immediately, gently pushing her off her. "You just kissed me."

"Yeah, I know," Rachel replied after a moment, awkwardly scratching her neck.

"What for?"

"I just had to," Rachel explained. "Do you feel anything for me?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "And why would you think that?"

Rachel shrugged, cracking her knuckles inaudibly. "I guess I'm going to go now." She spins around on her heel, and takes a step.

"I do feel something for you. I have for awhile," Quinn murmurs shortly after.

Rachel turns around again, realizing her dream was a sign. "Really?"

"Yes," Quinn answered, taking a step forward. She grips Rachel's waist, tugging her closer, and the brunette tosses her arms over Quinn's neck. "You must feel the same if you kissed me."

"I do."

"But why did you drive over at four am, just to kiss me? Can't you wait until tomorrow."

"Because I lov-like you," Rachel stumbles with her words.

Quinn stares at her again, before connecting their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Review. & For readers that read my other fics, I'll be sure to update everything after Hurricane Irene if I survive. I can confirm that every single oneshot will result in a sequel, and I have several other oneshots that will shortly be written.


End file.
